Problem: Without using a calculator, find the largest prime factor of $15^4+2\times15^2+1-14^4$.
Explanation: Using the difference of squares factorization, we have  \begin{align*}
15^4+2\times15^2+1-14^4&=(15^2+1)^2-(14^2)^2 \\
&=(15^2+1-14^2)(15^2+1+14^2)\\
&=(15^2-14^2+1)(422)\\
&=((15-14)(15+14)+1)(2\cdot 211)\\
&=30\cdot2\cdot211.
\end{align*}Since $211$ is a prime and is larger than the other factor, we see that $\boxed{211}$ is the largest prime factor.